


Hey, Mr.No Named Kid

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Highschool Musicals [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off of Fight For Me, Blood, Gay, I beta my own shit, M/M, Song from Heathers, Woohoo for gays, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: There's a fight, and holy shit that kid in the pink sweater is hot.Hey yall, this is inspired by Fight for Me from Heathers the Musical!This was my gift for the darkwarf Winter Gift Exchange.





	Hey, Mr.No Named Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so howdy, how y'all doin? This has been don't since December, and I've been dying to post it! !! I hope y'all enjoy, because this is one of the most worked on docs I've ever fucking done

The sound of a crowd forming drew the punkish teen from his thoughts, as well as someone bumping into his shoulder. He quickly turned to glare at the offender, but his gaze softed as he saw it was Marvin, his adopted brother. He grinned as the other's lavender skirt fluttered with each step, and his matching cat top clung tight to his throat. Between the shirt and the black, red, and blue choker the other wore, the punk was surprised that Marvin wasn't choking to death. "There's a fight out in the courtyard. Chase tried to talk Chad out of it, but he and John are going to give the new guy 'what he deserves'."  
  
Anti smirked as Marvin seemed to bounce excitedly as he walked, clutching his lavender and lime green notebook he carried with him for emergencies, not even fazed about the fight as he was used to it from Anti. He was lucky he didn't have to take home his backpack, it would so ruin his adorable aesthetic, and apparently the fighters were also glad it was Friday. The school board tended to turn a blind eye on Fridays, a fact that Anti was incredibly happy with. "How do you always know everything happening in this school?" he asked as he chuckled lightly, bumping Marvin in the shoulder as he had been bumped earlier.  
  
"I'm dating the class president, best friends with one of the most popular kids in the school, and I'm brother's with the leader of the outcasts. Tea comes from everywhere, and I have eyes and ears in each corner of this miserable school." The grin that sits on Marvin's face is a little unsettling, causing Anti to be even more on edge as they head outside, watching a circle of kids form, yelling coming from the inner circle. Anti felt another presence join them, and his suspicions were confirmed as Dark, who was dressed in his usual polo and khakis, slid into the line next to Marvin. "Hey Darling! Missed ya today!" the smaller exclaimed before he planted a kiss on the other's cheek.  
  
The group made their way towards the circle as Anti adjusted his leather jacket, the heat a little too hot for the jacket, but he didn't wish to remove the coat. He sighed as Marvin pushed the group to the front to see the fight, but felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the new face. He took no notice of Chad's bloody nose, nor John's swollen eye. Instead, he focused on the new kid's gleeful smile as he wiped a bloodied hand on his tan pants. The bubblegum pink sweater he wore hung only a tad bit loose on him, and hung down a little past his butt. A little blood was splattered on the sweater and his pants had dirt on them. He suddenly ducked down to dodge a hit from Chad, then popped back up.  
  
Anti watched as his eyes widened and he ducked down again, dodging another hit he wasn't expecting. Damn, if that kid wasn't hot, Anti needed to rethink his gayness, but of course he was hot, especially with the small splatters of blood. The kid turned around and looked around the circle in a brief moment of reprieve, his eyes stopping on Anti's. Anti could swear his heart stopped as he saw the blue eyes, his green eyes widening as the other winked at him before going back to the fight. The punk started flushing a dark red as Marvin tugged on his arm. The small kid adjusted the metal cat ears on his head as he walked away from the fight, getting all he needed, and Chase was always there if he needed more.   
  
Anti, meanwhile, was off in his own head, dreaming of the newbie. He seemed so proud, and so happy fighting. He looked so right with his bloody sweater and his dark, raven hair falling in his eyes slightly as he breathed heavily. Anti started absentmindedly fiddling with his own acid green hair as he took a turn away from Marvin, leaving the pastel kid and his darker lover to head down towards the latter's house. Would the new kid fight for him? Anti couldn't stop thinking, what if he somehow could get with the pink kid, would he stand beside Anti to fight for his pack, or fall back in the back to protect the weaker of his group? What if he hated gays? He was new, he could easily be from some Christian School where they learned that gays should be beaten and tormented.   
  
Anti was thrown out of his very gay thoughts by a chorus of greetings, forcing him out of Dreamland and into the real world, where his pack was sprawled out over the parking garage his dad bought for him. He hadn't even realized he was heading to his home away from home, but seeing the building made him realize he needed to be in his encampment. He nodded to Bim and Yan who were playing some card game in a corner, and waved to Harold and JJ signing to each other while sitting up on the half wall. He sighed and continued on his path, glad that nobody was stopping him from getting to his area. Out on the side of the building was a small little alley way that Anti had set up for himself, a small area he could get away.  
  
He had created a small wooden building with no roof, lining the garage and the building beside it. The roof of the hideaway was a dark green blanket that was nailed to the wooden walls, made of some heavy material that let no light shine through. However, hanging on the blanket were strings of fairy lights, lighting up the area enough to vaguely see. In front of the walls was a dark oak desk, where Anti crawled into his little area and did most of his school work. In the back was an assortment of pillows and blankets on what looked like three mattresses all squished together. Anti crawled on to the green and black area of the nest like area and curled up, listening for noises that may alarm him to anyone or anything approaching. The dumpster that shared the alleyway with him tended to draw raccoons and other animals, so Anti always tried to keep a look out for them.   
  
Thoughts of the new kid quickly flooded his mind once again, but he was quickly cut off as the sounds of someone skidding into the alleyway came from near Anti, who shot up just in time to see a light pink blur hide behind the dumpster. He tilted his head at the intrusion, until the sounds of people rushing by filled the air as he saw a crowd of people run while being led by Chad. The intruder stood and glanced out to watch the mob run past, then smiled as he turned. Anti quickly ducked down, gasping, causing the other to stand straighter, and look around. "Who's there? I promise I won't hurt you." Oh no, that accent was going to kill him. Anti wanted to her that voice speak to him for forever. He slowly stood, his face flushing bright red. He had realized it was the new kid as he turned, causing the gasp.   
  
Anti slowly stood, giving a small wave at the other, who's gaze softened as he recognized the punk. The kid let his eyes wander along Anti's face as the mentioned teen appreciated his face, mind wandering as he gazed down at the others hands, which played with the hem of his pink sweater. He noticed the small scrapes on the hands as well as the cuts along his knuckles, where the thin skin had split against something hard. The other cleared his throat, bringing Anti back to the world where he noticed he was leaning on the desk. The pink man raised a brow, smirking knowingly as he rapt his fingers on the wood. "So you managed to get in a fight with Chad and John? How? Isn't this your first day here?" Anti tried asking, blushing a light pink.  
  
The other smiled reassuringly, chuckling lightly. "I wasn't trying to cause trouble! I was just flirting with the cute boy in the skull hat! Although you don't look half bad yourself, cutie." With that last sentence, he winked at Anti, causing him to flush a deeper red, gods it's was so hot, why was it so hot? Anti took in the other's words for a moment before a small chuckle escaped him, his hand flying up to cover his mouth as he giggled. The other raised a brow in confusion, "Now what was it that I said that just happened to be so funny?" he asked, drawing out the so, his accent just making it even more amazing. Anti would drown in that accent if he could cause holy Jaysus.   
  
Anti lowered his hand, still smiling as he announced, "You flirted with Chase? Dear jaysus! Of course they came after you, you flirted with Chad's sister's boyfriend! No wonder he was so pissed, and ya didn't help with all that dodgin!" Oh shit, fuck! His accent was coming out and his voice was jumping octaves, fuck! Stupid past self and stupid vocal chords. He slowly recognized emotions on the other's face, shock and slight amusement. He hid his face, which had to be as red as a tomato, in his hands, muttering just loud enough for the other to hear, "Sorry 'bout the jumpy voice, had an injury when I was younger. I'm Anti McLoughlin." He stumbled a bit on his last name, and his accent came out even more as he said it, but it was good to get it out.   
  
"Wilford J. Warfstache, pleasure to meet your aquaintance, Glitch." Anti tilted his head at the name, and Wilford continued, "Well, you seem very energetic from what I've seen, and that voice thing of yours sounds like some corrupted audio, so Glitch. You also seem like no one's ever gave you a nickname." His voice sounded sad at the end, causing Anti to huff at him and mumble let something about how he's never gotten close enough to earn a nickname besides his brother who doesn't do many of them. Wilford narrows his eyes a little and sits up straighter, holding his hand out. "Well, let's make this the first, what do ya say Glitch?" Anti went to nod, but the sound of many footsteps headed their way froze him. Wilford froze as well, seeming to ready himself for a fight.   
  
It was nothing of the sort as Anti came to realize, just his ragtag group of friends coming up panting, although Anti took notice of the blood on Harold and Yan, and from the way Wilford's head dipped a millimeter down and back up, he saw too. "Anti, we have to go help, Yan heard sobbing and screaming and we ran over to a nearby alleyway and there was a man, Jameson says he smelt like liquor, and he was hitting this kid, he was bleeding and everything. We scared the man away but the kid just kept screaming and sobbing, saying something about a bus." Bim rambled, Anti wasn't even sure if he even took a breath at all. He quickly vaulted over the desk and made to run out to help, but then he looked back at Wilford. He tilted his head in a silent question, to which Wilford nodded and took out a pen and paper. Anti ran off with his crew to help the kid, as Wilford stayed behind.   
  
Text me, Glitch. xxx-xxx-xxxx See ya Monday ;)


End file.
